My Opinion on Allegiant
by Booklover1367
Summary: Ok, so here is my long rant about Allegiant, how I think Tris should have died, and why. Read if you want to. I do not own the Divergent Trilogy or any part of it. Rated T to be safe. Not much of a summary I know. I would say David is in this story...except the list of characters is NOT complete!
1. My Rant

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE DIVERGENT TRILOGY OR ANY CHARACTER PART OF IT. I ONLY OWN MY OPINION.

_My Rant_

I know cliffhangers actually bring good things for readers to build off of, and I do take that into consideration when I think about Allegiant, but come one Tris, you're better than that! She needs to stop being so determined and believing she can do anything because the truth is and we all know that she CAN'T! David had a gun, but let's not get ahead of ourselves about the part where she walked into a room full of death serum. No one survives death serum, and yet Tris thinks she can do anything! So she goes in which she shouldn't have, and then she _actually_ survives! If Veronica Roth absolutely _had_ to kill her then the death serum should have killed her! Not handicapped David! Did anyone reading the Divergent Trilogy notice that Tris is a Mary Sue? HELLO?! She is such a Mary Sue! No offense to Tris or Veronica Roth's work but, she's _way_ too perfect! Continuing on with her death (we can discuss the Mary Sue later), she then made the second mistake of leaping towards the machine that would release the memory serum. Sure, David's not a man with a lot of gun experience, but Tris knew somewhere in her mind that he would shoot her! Doesn't her Divergent aptitude result include Erudite as a faction? Or does she hate them too much to even _think_ like them? Seriously Tris? He is in a wheelchair for crying out loud! Last time I checked, a fight with a Dauntless versus a man in a wheelchair ends up with the Dauntless winning, not the other way around! Tris could have shot David before he had the chance to shoot her! She had a gun! And if she had to obey him, putting the gun down, which had been another one of her mistakes, she could have tackled him! He's in a wheelchair! Sure then she might get shot once, but that's better then getting shot like six times practically willingly. She's Dauntless! It wouldn't kill her! It seemed she was trying to get herself killed! She had over a million chances to pick and live in the part of the book, but NOOOO, dying is more selfless then living, even if you save the world either way. Like wtf Tris? You had ways of releasing the serum and surviving! You don't always have to choose death! Tobias then is all ashamed of her, and she should be ashamed of herself as well! Now what about poor Caleb? I mean we all hate Caleb for everything he did you know, he just betrayed Tris over and over again. Tris was so mean to him though! Imagine being Caleb when she forced him to give her the backpack! _Ouch! _That's not friendly or family-like _at all!_ It doesn't matter what Caleb did! That was painful to read! Then Caleb has to tell Tobias everything, which must be just horrible, and makes Tobias hate Caleb even more than before. It kind of looks like Tris is trying to start a war between her brother and her boyfriend! Not cool! The end of Allegiant is ridiculous! Oh wait; I left something out didn't I? The whole book drove me crazy! What happened with Tori and Uriah was so not fair! So we open the book and Tris is literally in a cell, then Tobias prevents Caleb from having his execution, then Tori dies, then they go past the fence, and find out that their entire life they have lived in an experiment. Then Tobias starts working with an evil pretty girl, putting Uriah in a coma and close to death for the entire book, then there's the idea of resetting everyone in the experiment minds, who is also everyone in their home, then there's Tris who dies, then Evelyn is a good person suddenly, then Peter is _forgiven_, and then Tobias finds out about Tris, and cries into _Evelyn's_ shoulder. That's not right, especially when on the next page Uriah dies and David is forgiven, being allowed to move on along with every other bad person. In my opinion it should have ended differently, because the way it ended was unfair to so many readers.


	2. How it should have ended

**_HOW IT SHOULD HAVE ENDED_**

_This is how it should have ended. I'll give some credit to Veronica Roth for killing Tris, because cliffhangers bring so many Fanfiction possibilities, but she died in the wrong way. I feel that this is how she should have died. _

~:~

The guards to put our hands up, and I see Caleb raise them like there's no tomorrow. I refuse though, and in a split second grab the backpack from Caleb, only slightly hesitating to whisper to Caleb

"I love you. Tell Tobias I love him too." And then I dash down the hall, the guards suddenly reacting to what happened and I can hear voices and screams behind me. I don't hesitate at the door to the Weapon's Lab. I whip the explosives out of the backpack and hook them up to the door, running behind the corner, pressing the button with my foot so I can cover my ears.

I run out of time to put on the suit that will slow the death serum, and end up dashing inside defenseless against the serum. Five feet into the Lab I feel my limbs start to slow down, my mind spinning as it makes a failing attempt of fighting off the poison.

I enter the room where the machine that sets off the memory serum sits, but don't like the person sitting in the middle of the Lab. David. _Crap. _

His eyes are cold and dark as he holds me at gunpoint. I don't have time for this. I can feel the serum working it's way through my body, attempting to paralyze it in a sleeping state of mind, a thick oily coat on my skin.

I lift my gun to his head as well, and he raises his eyebrows. I can see his lips moving, but serum won't let me hear anymore. I fire, and as he slumps in the wheelchair, there's a sharp pain in my side, and when I put my hand there, I feel a warm sticky substance.

I turn away, to the keypad, and the only thing I still can seem to hear is Matthew's voice repeating the code to Caleb. I press the green button, and sink to the floor. I did it. My head is pounding a million times a second and

_I._

_Can't._

_Think._

I know I have to get out of the Lab, to live, to see Tobias, but when I try to move, my limbs won't obey me. I try again, and realize it's useless. I close my eyes, hopefully to see a better scene than David's body and the Lab filled with serums that controlled my life, and eventually, a better scene does come into play, and I can move, without feeling the serum.

My mother's arms wrap around me, and I feel secure, accomplished, hearing her tell me I did well, and now I'm done.


	3. Why

_Why was this my good ending?_

This won't be a rant. This is more, well, calm. Ok, so I ended this way because I had to stick to Veronica Roth's reasonings for ending the way she did, and she purpose of cliffhangers and why they exist.

First of all, Tris stole Caleb's backpack, and I couldn't stop that necessarily. I didn't want her to threaten him though, so she simply stole it, and that's cearly something she would do, so I did it that way, to stay in character.

Then of course she goes into the room, but I know it was a little confusing of how I killed her. She had to die, I'm sorry, but it had to happen, but the way I killed her was slightly better. The serum was what killed her, not the bullet in her side. I thought this worked because her making it through the serum was just a little ridiculous in my head. It made no sense, and it really was a Mary Sue to me, so it only made sense to have the death serum kill her.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
